The present invention generally relates to an automobile body structure and, more particularly, to a support column provided in the automobile body structure for accommodating a rear wheel suspension assembly.
A modern automobile now in use is known as generally having a wheel suspension assembly for each wheel to provide a comfortable ride, which suspension assembly is disposed either between the wheel axle and a chassis or between the wheel axle and the body structure. The present invention pertains particularly to a rear wheel suspension assembly for each left-hand or right-hand rear wheel which is disposed between the rear wheel axle and the body structure.
The rear wheel suspension assembly is available in numerous types and, so far as the present invention is involved, typically includes a telescopically displaceable shock absorber and a coil spring around the shock absorber. In the case where the rear wheel suspension assembly is disposed between the wheel axle and the body structure, the prior art technique is such as to employ a support bracket that projects into the interior of the body structure generally upwardly from the corresponding wheel housing forming a part of the body structure, so that respective end portions of the shock absorber and the coil spring remote from the wheel axle can extend into the interior hollow of the support bracket and be connected thereto. An example of this is disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 51-73408 laid open to public inspection on June 9, 1976.
According to this prior art reference, the support bracket is of generally U-shaped cross section and comprises an elongated spine plate substantially curved to follow a cross-sectional representation of the wheel housing as viewed in a direction generally perpendicular to the wheel axle and a pair of side walls projecting perpendicularly from the spine plate. While respective portions of the spine plate and the side walls are spot-welded to an apron forming a part of the body structure end defining the wheel housing, a flange at one and of the bracket positioned substantially immediately above the rear wheel is spot-welded to an inner panel forming a part of the body structure together with the apron.
In this known support bracket, since a generally rod-shaped, telescopically displaceable shock absorber is disposed between the wheel axle and the support bracket so as to extend inwardly of the body structure at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the wheel axle with its opposite ends operatively coupled to the wheel axle and the spine plate of the support bracket, excessive impacts acting on the suspension assembly as the wheel encounters irregularities in the road tend to be transmitted to the support bracket in a direction diagonally upwardly towards the interior of the body structure and, in the worst case, the support bracket may separate from the inner panel to which it has been spot-welded. In other words, the prior art support bracket lacks a sufficient rigidity necessary to support the suspension assembly against excessive impacts or shocks.